AKU
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Dan kini, aku dan kamu telah menjadi kita untuk selamanya/sequel dari fanfic KAMU/Warning inside


**Aku**

 **Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama(?)**

 **Main Chara : Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara**

 **Pairing : My first OTP! Alias, SasoDei!**

 **Warning : OOC tingkat RT Konoha, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal, membingungkan**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesekali aku melirik ke arahmu tanpa kau ketahui. Dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku saat kau menengok ke arahku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara, aku berasal dari Iwagakure High School, salam kenal," ucapmu kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Kau boleh duduk di samping pemuda itu," ucap sang sensei sambil menunjuk aku yang daritadi memperhatikanmu.

Kau berjalan ke arahku. Tak terasa keringat dingin sudah mengalir di tubuhku.

"Hai," sapamu. Aku tidak menengok ke arahmu. Bodohnya, aku terlalu malu untuk menatapmu.

"Hn," jawabku dingin. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang malah bersikap dingin dihadapanmu.

"Um, siapa namamu?" tanyamu. Lidaku terasa kelu saat kau bertanya namaku. Aku pun hanya terdiam.

Kau mungkin kesal akan sikapku sehingga kau nampak tidak memperdulikan jawabanku dan hanya menatap ke arah papan tulis. Dan aku melirik ke arahmu penuh perhatian.

Aku saat pertama kalinya jatuh cinta

.

Kau berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku melirik ke arahmu dan mendapati fakta bahwa kau sedang menatapku.

Kriet

Aku bangkit dari kursi. Kamu pun berhenti berjalan. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padamu. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam.

Kruyuk kruyuk

'Perut sialan!' batinku dalam hati. Perut ini membuat keberanian diriku hancur seketika.

"Apa kau tahu dimana letak kantin?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

Aku saat pertama kali membuka mulutku padamu

.

Aku segera berjalan ke kantin bersamamu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke kantin? Kau kan lebih lama di sekolah ini daripada aku. Bahkan aku baru pertama kali masuk dan aku sudah mengetahui letak kantin," ucapmu. Dan dengan bodohnya lagi aku tidak menanggapi ucapanmu.

Sungguh, saat berada didekatmu, aku sangat grogi. Membuatku tak berani menatapmu apalagi ketika kau menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ugh, baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab," ucapmu sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku takut kalau kau kecewa padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak berani bicara.

Dengan gemetar, aku meraih tanganmu. Kugenggam tanganmu erat-erat seakan tak mau lepas.

Kau menegok ke arah tangan kirimu. Tangan yang kini aku genggam menggunakan tangan kananku.

Kau mendongkakkan kepalamu. Aku yang dari tadi melirik ke arahmu pun langsung gelagapan dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku saat pertama kalinya merasakan kehangatan tanganmu

.

Tanpa sadar, wajahku sudah memerah karena kau tatap terus menerus. Kau tertawa pelan. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar tawa merdumu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin namun masih ada nada gemetar.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu sedingin itu. Lihat, wajahmu memerah tuh," ucapmu sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku.

Aku kembali terdiam karena malu. Kau masih tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa," ucapku datar untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku.

"Habis, kalau melihat orang sedingin dirimu blushing, lucu. Haha," tawamu. Wajahku pun makin memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena mendengar tawamu lagi.

"Diam saja. Tidak usah tertawa. Kalau mau tertawa, dalam hati saja," ucapku dingin.

"Haha, tidak usah sok jaim. Aku tahu kalau kau ini orang yang hangat, kok," ucapmu. Aku pun terdiam.

Tiba-tiba wajahku tambah memerah.

Aku saat pertama kalinya blushing

.

Kita melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke kantin?" tanyamu. "Tidak," jawabku bohong. Sebenarnya aku berbohong agar aku bisa berjalan berduaan denganmu.

"Lalu kalau istirahat kau makan di mana?" tanyamu. "Aku membawa bekal. Hari ini aku lupa membawa bekal," jelasku bohong lagi. "Owh begitu," ucapmu.

Kita mengobrol sampai kita tak sadar jika sudah sampai ke kantin.

"Eh, sudah sampai. Ayo!" ucapmu sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyamu. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Pesan onigiri 1 porsi!" teriakku dan seseorang. Aku menengok ke arah orang yang berteriak sama sepertiku. Ternyata itu adalah kamu.

"Eh? Tapi onigirinya hanya tinggal 1 porsi," ucap sang pelayan.

"Tinggal 1 porsi? Yasudah, untukku saja," ucapmu.

"Tidak, untukku saja. Cepat sana siapkan. Pokoknya onigiri itu untukku," ucapku memerintah. Pelayan tersebut menuju ke dapur.

"Hei! Onigirinya untukku!" pekikmu. Namun, pelayan tersebut sudah hilang tertelan pintu dapur.

"Huh," dengusmu sebal. Kamu melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita duduk," ucapku. Aku langsung menarik tanganmu. Kita duduk di sudut ruangan. Meja tersebut hanya terdiri dari 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan dan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja yang lumayan kecil.

Kau sibuk sendiri. Tiba-tiba pelayan datang membawa onigiri pesananku. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku pun menyodorkan sebuah onigiri di depan wajahmu.

"Eh?" tanyamu. "Makanlah," ucapku. Kau menengok ke arahku.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah," ucapku sambil menarik kembali onigiri tersebut. Kamu menahan tanganku dan langsung menggigit onigiri tersebut.

"Enak?" tanyaku. Kamu mengangguk.

Dengan malu-malu, aku mengusap-usap puncuk kepalamu sambil tersenyum. Wajahmu pun memerah.

Aku saat pertama kalinya tersenyum setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya

.

Onigiri pun sudah habis dimakan kita berdua. Kita segera pergi ke kelas.

"Cieeeee," ucap seseorang. Aku dan kamu menengok.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Cie yang pegangan tangan sama murid baru," ucap orang tersebut.

Aku melirik sinis ke arah orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang pegangan tangan?" tanyaku sambil melepas genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku. Dengan bodohnya, aku langsung melenggang pergi.

Aku melihatmu mengejarku. Namun, aku malah terus berjalan seakan aku tidak mengetahui kehadiranmu.

Aku yang kembali bersifat bodoh

.

Aku masih terus berjalan. Sesampainya dibelokan koridor, aku langsung berbelok. Kamu tampak kebingungan mencariku. Aku melihatmu pergi menuju kelas.

Aku menghembuskan napasku berat. Aku pun memutuskan pergi menuju halaman belakang. Tempat dimana biasanya aku menenangkan pikiran.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera duduk bersender pada sebuah pohon yang terdapat di sana.

Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Namun wajahmu terus menghantui pikiranku dan tak mau hilang dari benakku. Dan aku menyesal kenapa aku kembali bersikap dingin padamu.

Aku menyesal karena kebodohanku

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan tetap duduk bersender di pohon tersebut

"Hei," sapa seseorang. Aku menegok. Ternyata itu kamu.

Tanpa membalas sapaanmu, dengan bodohnya aku langsung menyambar tasku kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kamu berlari mengikutiku. Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan lambat agar kamu tidak kelelahan mengejarku.

'Oh ya, aku kan ada janji dengan sepupuku,' batinku kemudian mengandarai motorku menuju sebuah cafe.

Aku memakirkan motorku di parkiran cafe tersebut. Aku langsung memasuki cafe tersebut. Aku melirik ke arahmu yang ternyata sedang mengintipku dari jendela cafe tersebut.

Aku menghampiri sebuah meja. Sebuah meja yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang gadis. Ya, gadis itu adalah sepupuku. Aku langsung menyapa sepupuku tersebut.

Melihat kehadiranku, sepupuku tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampiriku. Dan dia langsung memelukku sangat erat.

Saat sepupuku memelukku, aku mengecup keningnya. Memang begitulah kebiasaanku jika bertemu dengannya. Aku pun teringat padamu. Aku langsung menengok ke arah tempatmu berada. Dan aku melihat kau—menangis?

Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh di dunia ini

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Rasa bersalah pun hinggap di hatiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku pun menyusun rencana untuk meminta maaf padamu besok.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dari arah luar cafe. Seperti suara teriakan 'Ayo kita tolong!', atau 'Ada tabrakan!', juga 'Panggil ambulan!' terdengar dari luar cafe.

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun sekerumunan orang itu menghalangi sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Aku pun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf padamu besok.

"Hei, itu ada tabrakan! Ayo kita tolong!" ucap sepupuku. "Tidak perlu. Lihat, sudah ada orang yang menyelamatkannya," ucapku masih berpikir cara meminta maaf padamu.

"Tapi kan kita bisa ikut menolongnya!" ucap sepupuku.

"Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula bukan urusan kita. Jadi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting." ucapku masih berpikir.

Aku yang tak sadar bahwa hari esok tak berarti

.

Tiba-tiba handhoneku bergetar. Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil handphoneku. Ternyata yang meneleponku adalah kepala sekolah.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang kematian si murid baru?" tanya kepala sekolah. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Ma-maksud anda?" tanyaku.

"Iya, jadi murid baru yang baru saja masuk hari ini, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dia langsung meninggal di tempat kejadian," jawab si kepala sekolah. Aku membuka mulutku sedikit.

"D-dimana tempat kecelakaannya?" tanyaku.

"Di depan cafe *****," jawab sang kepala sekolah. Aku menengok ke arah sepupuku.

"Apa nama cafe ini?" tanyaku.

"Cafe *****," jawabnya. Aku langsung menjatuhkan handphoneku tak peduli handphone itu rusak atau tidak. Aku segera menengok ke arah kecelakaan tadi.

Seseorang tengah menggendong sebuah tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Aku sangat mengenal seragam yang dipakai oleh tubuh berdarah itu. Aku melihat surai pirang tubuh itu tergerai bebas.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan sepupuku dan tak peduli bahwa dia memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku yang dengan bodohnya tak menyadari itu adalah kamu

 **.**

Aku mengintip dari balik pohon. Mengintip acara pemakamanmu. Banyak orang yang hadir di pemakamanmu. Begitupun orang yang menabrakmu.

Aku ingin menghampiri makammu. Namun aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Malu akan segala kebodohanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua orang meninggalkan makammu. Aku masih tetap berdiri di balik pohon ini.

Dengan segala keraguanku, aku menghampiri makammu. Kusingkirkan rasa maluku untuk mendekati makammu.

Tak terasa kuberjalan, aku sudah sampai di depan makammu. Kumenatap lekat-lekat, batu yang berada diatas makammu. Tertulis namamu di sana. Ingatanku memutar memori kebersamaan kita berdua.

Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam. Tidak sampai satu hari. Tapi kau sudah pergi.

Tak terasa, lelehan cairan bening itu keluar dari mataku. Tak kuasa kubendung segala kesedihan yang hadir dibenakku.

Aku saat pertama kali menangis setelah sekian lama tak kulakukan

.

Aku masih berdiri menatap batu nisan itu. Tak bosan kutatap. Tak letih kuberdiri.

Pikiranku telah terbang entah kemana. Walau tatapanku tertuju pada batu yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku.

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Maaf atas segala kebodohanku," lanjutku.

Aku pun terdiam kembali.

"Mungkin tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu. Dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya," ucapku. Semilir angin datang tanpa diundang. Mengacak surai merahku.

"Aku berjanji, jika bertemu, aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohanku lagi. Aku juga akan minta maaf padamu langsung," ucapku.

Seketika, merah menghiasi pergelangan tanganku. Aku tersenyum.

"Sayonara, sekai," ucapku. Tubuhku pun langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar.

Setelah mulai terbiasa, aku melihat ke arah sekitar. Hanya putih yang dapat kutemui.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku pada ruangan putih tersebut.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba pendengaranku menangkap suatu suara. Aku mengenal suara itu. Tapi, kenapa suara itu menangis?

Aku segera mengikuti dimana arah datangnya suara.

Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku. Kutemui orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Dia sedang membelakangiku.

Surai pirangnya terurai panjang. Pakaiannya putih bersih tanpa noda.

Aku menghampirinya. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika orang itu kembali menangis, tapi tangisan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Dei," panggilku.

"Kenapa suara itu terus tergiang dikepalaku?! Huwaaaa!" tangisnya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat itu juga.

"Dei," panggilku lagi.

"Uh! Jauh-jauh dari pikiranku!" pekikmu sambil menjambak rambutmu.

"Jadi kau memikirkanku?" tanyaku.

"Huh! Jangan ge'er! Aku tidak memikirkanmu—tunggu, tadi siapa yang menjawab?" tanyanya.

"Aku," jawabku. Kau langsung menengok ke arahku. Kau membulatkan matamu.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyamu.

"Bertemu denganmu," jawabku. Kau mengerinyitkan dahimu.

Tiba-tiba tangismu meledak. Kau langsung berlari dan memelukku.

"Huwaaaaa!" tangismu. Aku mengelus surai pirangmu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah ada di sini," ucapku berusaha menghentikan tangismu. Tangismu pun mereda.

"Ka-kau mati?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf," ucapku. Kau menautkan kedua alismu.

"Maafkan apa yang selama ini kulakukan padamu. Aku sebenarnya tak berniat bersikap dingin padamu. Aku, aku, a-aku," ucapku terpotong. Wajahku seketika memerah.

"Kau apa?" tanyamu sambil memiringkan wajahmu lucu. Wajahku pun makin memerah.

"Aku—aku cinta padamu," ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah. Kau menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Y-ya, aku tau bahwa kau tidak mungkin mencintai pria bodoh sepertiku. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku.

Cup.

Kau mengecup pipiku. Aku membelalakan mataku.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu!" pekikmu sambil menenggelamkan wajahmu di dadaku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-katamu.

"Ja-jadi cintaku terbalas?" tanyaku. Aku dapat merasakan dirimu mengangguk. Aku pun mengeratkan pelukanku.

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucapmu sambil mendongkakkan kepalamu menghadapku.

"Ingin tanya apa?" tanyaku.

"Si-siapa gadis yang bersamamu di cafe *****?" tanyamu sambil memalingkan wajahmu ke arah lain.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu?" godaku. Wajahmu memerah.

"Ti-tidak," jawabmu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Gadis itu adalah sepupuku," ucapku sambil mencubit pangkal hidungmu.

"Oh begitu," ucapmu.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku. "I-iya," jawabmu. Aku pun mengeratkan pelukanku. Begitu juga denganmu. Seakan tidak ingin pisah lagi.

Aku yang merasa sangat bahagia

.

Dan kini, aku dan kamu telah menjadi kita untuk selamanya

 **Owari**

 **Selesai juga! Sudah berhari-hari kubuat fanfic ini, dan akhirnya selesai juga. Betapa senangnya diriku bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini.**

 **Hiks, padahal mau dipublish pas SasoDei day. Tapi, gak kesampean. Padahal sekarang udah jauh banget sama SasoDei day*mewek*.**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca fanfic ini. Berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
